


Grandfather

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Show How Obi-Wan Was Discovered by The Jedi, Baby Obi-Wan Kenobi, Before Dooku Fell, But I wanted to Explore the Kenobi Family, But Mostly Precious, But if anything ever happened to him I would kill everybody and then myself.", Dooku Returns to The Temple: "I Have Only Had Obi-Wan For A Few Hours, Family Feels, Has Little to do With A/B/O, Humor, Jedi Master Dooku, M/M, Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn, Origin Story, Stewjon, Stewjon is Space-Scotland, Tiny Obi-Wan Kenobi is Absolutely Precious, What's this Plot in My Dumb Drabble Series?, and kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Prequel to the Obi-Mom Kenobi SeriesYan Dooku is sent by his Master Yoda to Stewjon to meet with the local leader for Senate negotiations and meets the man's strange yet adorable grandson...
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 20
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

_54 BBY, Stewjon_   
  
Dooku had never been one for negotiations and he was fairly certain that Master Yoda was trying to get him out of his comfort zone by sending him as the Order's representative to Stewjon but that did not mean he was happy about it. Upon arriving at the foggy, mountainous planet and touching down in an empty field, the Jedi Master realized that he had made a major mistake by agreeing to handle the matter. He disembarked and looked around to try and catch heads or tails of contact and found nothing but local livestock which promptly bleeped at him. "Ah." The man said and to his relief, the animal did not respond. "I do not know why I expected any different."  
  
He had been waiting in the clearing for nearly twenty minutes before he was finally able to spot a mountain of a man making his way through the glen. Despite his years of service to the Jedi Order and training for decades, Dooku could not help but feel the slightest bit intimidated by the other man. He was huge, not just in height but in sheer muscle-mass, and looked like he could rip a tree out of the ground with his bare hands. Even with his trusty lightsaber on his belt, Dooku could not help but gulp as the man got closer and closer. "Master Dooku!" The man greeted him, throwing his arms open and for the most terrifying moment of his life the Jedi Master thought that he may actually try to hug him. Luckily the man did not do such thing. "Welcome to Stewjon, Sir!"  
  
" _Ceann-cinnidh_ Kenobi, I presume?" Dooku asked and he preyed to whatever God would listen that it was.   
  
"Just call me Donalbain. Save yourself the time," The man said and flashed him an actually charming smile. "Well, I will show you to the inn and give you some time to rest before the negotiations-" A set of tiny blue eyes poked up from behind Donalbain's shoulder and looked Dooku up and down. The Jedi actually jumped when he became aware of the additional presence. He hadn't felt any new signatures in the force...how did this little one get past him?   
  
"Donalbain, are you aware of the small child hanging off of your back?"  
  
"Laddie?" The Stewjoni asked. "He's perfectly safe. One moment." One of his massive arms reached back over his shoulder and lifted the boy up, resting him on his shoulder instead where Dooku could get a better look at him. The boy was tiny in comparison of the man he was accompanying, a human-sized child who couldn't be older than three, with big blue eyes hidden underneath a mop of auburn hair. His face was dotted with tiny little freckles and while he did not seem to be in any sort of distress, the child did not smile at Dooku. He just stared at him with those big blue eyes..."This is my grandson. Cute little fella ain't he?"  
  
"Yes." Dooku said automatically and his gaze once again landed on the little boy, "Hello there." He greeted the child in the softest voice he could muster. It was still enough to have the child scrambling back behind his grandfather as best as he couldn't without falling off. "Do you always carry your-" Donalbain hadn't given him a name to go off of. Or at least Dooku certainly hoped that didn't. He couldn't imagine that the child would have an enjoyable time growing up if his name was actually Laddie of all things. "Grandson around like this?"  
  
"Not always. His parents were doing some training drills with some of our rangers and I thought he may like the chance to meet a real Jedi."  
  
"As opposed to a fake Jedi?"  
  
"As opposed to the ones in his storybooks," Donalbain explained and that was enough to have the child peaking back around. This time Dooku managed to form a small smile and he went so far as to offer the boy a little wave. The boy smiled back and waved in turn,   
  
"Do you have a name, little one?" The Jedi Master asked.   
  
"Obi-Wan." His grandfather supplied.   
  
If he had been in the middle of drinking a beverage, Dooku would have choked. "Obi-Wan?" He repeated.   
  
"You are familiar with the translation, aren't you?"  
  
Dooku nodded a confirmation, "Very cute." He agreed though he could not help but wonder how the boy would feel about it when he grew older. "If it is all the same to you, Donal, I would rather we launch right into negotiations and take a break tonight so that I may retire."  
  
"Of course." Donalbain agreed, turned heel, and started to walk back the way he came with his grandson still rested on his shoulder. He did not bother to even check and see if Dooku was following him. The Jedi Master sighed and started to walk, being careful not to stumble over any of the uneven places in the glen. He looked up to see how far ahead of him Donalbain had gotten, only to see that Obi-Wan was now looking back at him with his tongue out. Dooku raised an eyebrow and watched the child pull another face, twisting it up as if he'd just tasted something sour, earning himself a snicker from the man. Obi-Wan grinned and stuck his tongue out again. This time Dooku did the same. 

* * *

Donalbain set his grandson down on the kitchen floor and immediately the child took off like a rocket, sprinting around the corner and out of sight to go and find his toys. He came back a couple of seconds later as Dooku and Donalbain were getting set up at the man's kitchen table, holding a huge stuffed bear that was bigger than he was. "Go play Lad." His grandfather told him but the boy seemed more than content to just sit down near the doorway and play with his bear. Donalbain's attention fell back on the Jedi Master and he offered him a sheepishly shrug, "He doesn't bother you, does he?"

"Not at all. He reminds me a lot the children we have around the creche." Though Dooku's time around that particular location in the Jedi Temple was limited since graduating to the role of padawan, he had always enjoyed the time he spent there. The younglings were always so eager to impress, so sweet, so innocent, looking up at him with awe in their big eyes, it was hard to resist. "Of my own padawan when he was still small." Something behind Donalbain moved. Dooku shifted slightly so he would have a better view without looking like he was trying to avoid his gracious host. He watched as a ceramic jar on the counter behind the man was lifted and wobbly set on the ground without anyone laying their fingers upon it. Once it was down, Obi-Wan strolled forward, popped the lid off, and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. He took his prize and wandered back to his space next to the doorway to eat in peace. "Extraordinarily similar to my padawan when he was small."  
  
An hour into negotiations Donalbain excused himself to go the bathroom and Dooku helped himself to a glass of water from the sink. He had just retaken his seat and enjoyed his first sip when he felt a tugging on his pant leg. He glanced down and saw a familiar set of sweet blue eyes staring up at him. Dooku smiled, "Hello there."   
  
"Hi." Obi-Wan replied then, without missing a beat, asked, "Who's Sidious?"  
  
It felt as though thirty years had been taken off of the Jedi Master's life, "Excuse me?"  
  
"The guy in the bad dreams." The little boy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He pointed an almost accusatory finger at Dooku. "You were there too. You know who he is?"  
  
"No. Sorry." Dooku said quickly and took another long sip from his glass of water. He practically chugged half of the glass before setting it back down and deciding to tackle the other troubling thing that Obi-Wan had said to him, "Bad dreams?"  
  
The child nodded sadly, "I get a lot lately."  
  
"I know a trick to keep the nightmares away. Do you want me to show you?" Dooku asked and the boy nodded eagerly. Without hesitation, Dooku scooped him up onto his lap, closed his eyes, and reached out to try and get a reading on his force signature. At first, it remained hidden, almost as if someone had set up a shield around the boy, and it took a little while for Dooku to break through but when he did he was nearly thrown backwards from the sheer power radiating from the child. He was strong, still a child but practically pulsing with power, had the shield not been in place the Council would have undoubtedly scooped him up just hours after his birth. How he had managed to slip through the cracks, Dooku had no idea! He searched for a couple of seconds, checking for any signs that a dark influence had been dipping into the boy's mind but felt nothing. He pulled back, opened his eyes back up, and grinned at the boy, "There you are. No more bad dreams!"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned in return and threw his tiny, chubby little arms around Dooku's neck, giving him a quick hug, "Thank you."  
  
Dooku was just about to return the hug when he heard a loud chuckle and Donalbain's booming voice behind them, "Little charmer ain't he?" The man asked. "He'll make a fine _Ceann-cinnidh_ someday."   
  
"Or, perhaps, something more," Dooku said softly. He cleared his throat before adding, "When the boy's parents arrive, I would like to have a word with them." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I could not sleep until I got this out. This is so fucking Dumb. I'm sorry.


End file.
